


Кто упорнее и смелее

by Indigo_deep_blue



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Felching, M/M, Porn, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_deep_blue/pseuds/Indigo_deep_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А не трахнуть ли нам вечно напряженного Илью об Соло, которого эта перманентное ожидание подвоха доводит до белого каления?..</p>
<p>Название основано на поговорке: <em>В бою бьет кто упорнее и смелее, а не кто сильнее.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто упорнее и смелее

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halisa/gifts).



Соло знает себя весьма неплохо: все свои плюсы и минусы, навыки и склонности, внутренние кнопки, запускающие злость или веселье. В молодости его темперамент частенько приводил к проблемам, поэтому теперь он умеет себя тормозить или распалять, когда нужно. Соло управляет собой с искусством, достойным опытного политика; и он никогда не копит в себе негатив и напряжение - сбрасывает сразу же, как ненужный багаж, приправив ехидством, остроумной фразой, честным смехом или ядовитой шуткой, все просто.  
Оттого Соло настолько выбивают из колеи эмоции, которые вызывает у него новый русский коллега.  
Во-первых, его раздражает то, что Курякин каждую секунду начеку: плечи напряжены, зубы стиснуты, взгляд пронзительный и временами пугающий. Он всегда аккуратен и подтянут - но это не приверженность к красоте и гармонии, как у самого Соло, это опрятность хорошего солдата. Он лаконичен и точен в инструкциях и вопросах об операциях; он также краток, сдержан и в разговорах обыденных, предпочитая информационную полноту эмоциональной. Робот - назвал его Соло целую вечность назад, когда они еще словом не обмолвились; прошло полгода, и временами Соло снова хочется проверить, стучит ли в груди Курякина сердце или все же механизмы помогают гнать кровь по его жилам.  
Во-вторых, Соло раздражает тот факт, что его раздражает Илья. Тем более так долго. Соло обычно не углубляется в людей настолько, насколько он залипает на Илье; не тратит столько сил на то, чтобы понять, как Илья существует в состоянии постоянно натянутой тетивы - и столько внимания на то, чтобы не пропустить момент его срыва. Еще больше шокирует осознание, что в этом случае Соло продумывает не пути отступления для себя и минимизацию потерь для окружающих, а варианты выведения Ильи из штопора без последствий для него самого.  
Градус напряжения не снимают ни шутки, ни остроумие, ни попытки поговорить по душам. Илья, в общем-то, спокоен, а обвинять шпиона в паранойе - сущая нелепость.   
\- Ты словно палку проглотил, Большевик. Расслабься, это наше четвертое задание, и оно успешно завершено, - Соло похлопывает его по плечу, когда они заходят в номер, и расстегивает пиджак, двигаясь прямиком к бару. - Что будешь пить?  
\- Работа еще не окончена, - Илья хмурится, и от этого у Соло почему-то сохнет во рту. Он быстро отпивает джина из своего стакана и смотрит на Илью, выразительно выгнув бровь, мол, да что ты говоришь. Лицо Ильи по-прежнему сосредоточено, а губы сурово поджаты.  
\- Наша - окончена. Дальше уже подключатся силовики, светиться вместе с ними при захвате нет никакого смысла, - Соло вздыхает и все-таки снимает пиджак, устраивая его на подлокотнике дивана. - Так что тебе налить?  
\- Вермут, - Илья опускается в кресло и, как ни странно, стягивает с головы кепку, по-дурацки устраивая ее на собственном колене. Соло с трудом удерживается от невежливого фырканья - сладкое вино и идиотская поза, надо же. Он отворачивается к бару, чтобы скрыть легкую улыбку, и холодеет нутром, понимая, что улыбается не потому что ему смешно; внутри плещется нежность. Соло стискивает пальцы на горлышке бутылки и наливает почти полный бокал.  
Илья пьянеет внезапно и довольно сильно, чего не случалось с ним даже когда он, будучи под прикрытием, выпил едва ли не два литра виски. В тот раз он умудрился сохранить и четкость координации, и ясность ума; сейчас же с его лица за полчаса - и два стакана вермута, Соло бдит - уходит выражение сосредоточенной хмурости и подозрительности. Он вытягивает ноги и скрещивает их не обращая внимание на то, что что кепка так и осталась зажатой между колен.  
Они изредка перебрасываются ничего не значащими фразами, но в основном молчат и пьют; за окном глубокая ночь, когда Илья поднимается и чуть пошатываясь идет в уборную. Куртку он небрежно кинул на придиванный столик еще час назад; рубашка у него на спине сильно помята, пояс брюк сполз с талии на бедра.   
"Пан или пропал", - думает Соло, глуша вновь встрепенувшуюся от вида сгорбленной плеч и усталой походки нежность.  
Он ловит Илью на обратном пути, почти у самого порога; он не собирается загонять его в угол - как и себя - дает возможность уйти или остаться. Щеки у Ильи прохладные от воды, уже немного колючие от пробивающейся щетины; рот теплый и сладкий. Соло обнимает его за пояс и обхватывает за затылок, притягивая к себе. Они целуются влажно, откровенно, и Илья чуть постанывает ему в рот, вцепившись ладонями в плечи.  
Соло отстраняется, запускает пальцы Илье в волосы, тянет за светлые пряди, чуть почесывает кожу головы. Илья смотрит на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц, и его взгляд обжигает. Он заводит правую руку за спину, крепче прижимая ладонь Соло в своей пояснице, и толкается своими бедрами в бедра Соло.  
В ответ на громкий стон Илья закрывает глаза и начинает дышать ртом.  
Они кое-как добредают до кровати; Соло стаскивает с Ильи рубашку и расстегивает брюки, пока тот, не наклоняясь, судорожно избавляется от обуви. Он толкает Соло на матрац и наваливается сверху. Ладони Соло словно прикипают к горячей коже спины Ильи, он оглаживает, стискивает, впивается пальцами, прижимая ближе и подаваясь навстречу мягким покачиваниям бедер Ильи между своими. Он хватает Илью за шею и перекатывает их по кровати, кусает за нижнюю губу, вызвав хриплый стон, и садится на пятки, снимая наконец полурасстегнутые жилет и рубашку. Илья ловко стаскивает с себя брюки и - без всякого стеснения - белье, пальцами ног скатывает носки со ступней и раскидывается на простынях. Его правая рука, чуть подрагивая, лежит на постели; раскрытую ладонь левой он устраивает на животе, чуть ниже пупка.   
Соло приходится встать, чтобы раздеться окончательно, и он не спешит, любуясь обнаженным Ильей. Тот напряжен, но так, как Соло еще никогда не видел - ни в бою, ни на инструктаже, ни во время перелетов или работы под прикрытием; Соло никогда не видел, чтобы Илья был сосредоточен только на удовольствии. Только на Соло.  
И Соло не должен его разочаровать.   
Он вылизывает Илью от шеи до лодыжек, прерываясь только на поцелуи пересохших, пахнущих травами губ Ильи. Переворачивает его на живот и расцеловывает спину, прикусывает лопатки, гладит ребра и ямочки на пояснице. Илья молчит; дышит тяжело и подается навстречу каждой ласке, гнется, притирается - и молчит.  
Соло вновь опрокидывает его на спину и берет член в рот, от жадности сразу же пропуская до горла. Илья наконец стонет, толкается ему навстречу, вцепляется пальцами в волосы, заставляя взять глубже; и кончает буквально на третьем движении Соло.   
Он отстранятся медленно, посасывает головку, смакуя вкус; член у Ильи не опадает. Соло скользит вверх и прижимается губами к губам, бедрами к бедрам, хрипло говорит во влажный висок:  
\- Хочу тебя трахнуть. Хочу тебя.  
Илья медленно моргает и раздвигает ноги шире, обхватывает ими Соло на талию, ладони устраивает у него на ключицах - словно все еще держит дистанцию.  
Соло очень пригождается крем для рук - от постоянной смены воды кожа на тыльной стороне ладоней у него часто сохнет, - когда он растягивает Илью. Он не спешит, подготавливает его долго и тщательно; и когда входит на всю длину, Илья сразу же выгибается навстречу и начинает подмахивать с первых движений. Соло понимает, что не продержится долго, не после всего; он просовывает руку между их тел и обхватывает член, сжимая пальцы под головкой. Илья стонет, сжимается, и Соло не может удержаться - толкается сильнее и глубже, быстрее. Он дрочит Илье сильно и незатейливо и, кончая, чувствует, как ладонь становится влажной.  
Сил хватает только на то, чтобы откатиться в бок и уложить руку на все еще тяжело вздымающуюся грудь Ильи.  
Просыпается Соло ранним утром; постель рядом пуста, но он слышит, как работает душ. Соло секунд пять раздумывает, а потом отправляется в ванную.   
Они не столько моются, сколько тискаются. Илья непривычно расслаблен, почти мягок, несмотря не то, что алкоголь уже выветрился, - но по-прежнему сдержан. Соло волочет его к кровати, укладывает на живот и страивается между раскинутых длинных ног. Раздвигает ягодицы и лижет - сперва по кромке, ласково, целует нежную кожу, не тронутую загаром. Илья открыт с ночи, пропускает не свободно, но легко; подается навстречу движениям языка и наконец стонет.  
Соло втискивается в него медленно, аккуратно - не потому что бережет, а потому что надо растянуть удовольствие; надо показать Илье, насколько полным и глубоким оно может быть. Он плавно двигает бедрами, выбивая из груди Ильи хриплое дыхание вперемешку с неопознаваемыми русскими словами, - а через несколько минут выходит из него и снова вылизывает уже мягкую, раскрытую дырку. Илья оборачивается посмотреть на него с совершенно диким взглядом; Соло подмигивает и берется за дело всерьез, распихивая бедра Ильи как можно шире.   
Когда он отстраняется, ягодицы Ильи подергиваются от напряжения; и во второй раз Соло уже не аккуратничает, трахает сильно, во всю длину. Илья пытается встать на колени, чтобы добраться до члена, и Соло помогает ему, не сбавляя темпа. Илья едва касается себя - и громко, бесстыдно стонет, сжимаясь так, что Соло срывается следом.   
Они падают на простыни боком, переплетясь ногами; Соло все еще чувствует расслабляющие тело отголоски оргазма, но на самом деле - он не удовлетворен. Ему мало.  
Илья лежит с закрытыми глазами, но ресницы у него дрожат, так что Соло уверен - не спит. Он беспорядочно и легко целует его в затылок, в шею, в мокрое от пота плечо - соленый, телесный вкус - еле удерживается от того, чтобы не прикусить. Илья прогибается, потираясь ягодицами о не до конца опавший член Соло - и тот с удивлением чувствует, как внизу живота снова тянет от желания.   
Он все-таки кусает Илью за лопатку по пути к покрасневшей, сочащейся спермой дырке, которую ему неудержимо надо заласкать, вылизать, - чтобы потом наполнить собой снова. Пока Соло высасывает из него собственное семя, Илья только стонет в голос и извивается, цепляясь пальцами за простыни; Соло почти гордится собой.  
Он переворачивает Илью на спину, устраивает его правую ногу у себя на плече и толкается внутрь; и тогда Илья кричит.  
Он держится за изголовье кровати так крепко, до белых костяшек; все его длинное, сильное тело блестит от пота, мышцы напряжены; почти вставший член лежит на животе. Волосы растрепались, прилипли к влажному лбу; взгляд темный, поплывший, пьяный, ресницы слиплись в стрелки, рот приоткрыт. Он выгибается каждый раз, когда Соло засаживает ему по собственной сперме и слюне, неспешно и глубоко, - подается грудью вверх, к Соло; обхватывает ногой бедро Соло, притягивая ближе. И наконец, наконец-то вскрикивает, матерится - различает Соло, - стонет: весь взмокший от их постельной возни, с красными пятнами возбуждения на светлой коже под ключицами, растрепанный, оттраханный, но все еще жадный.  
\- Так, - хрипит Соло, усиливая напор, хотя куда уж, - вот так. Тебе нравится? Нравится, а?   
Илья отзывается громко, честно; у Соло кончается терпение и выдержка - он ложится сверху, целует грязно, вылизывает рот, прижимает член Ильи своим животом к его, трется специально, усиливая давление.  
Оргазм накрывает их почти одновременно: Соло упирается лбом в лоб Ильи, не слыша ничего, кроме его вскриков и низкого матерного бормотания, движется быстро, но не на пределе - и вдруг понимает, что сейчас кончит. Он резко ударяет бедрами о бедра Ильи, неожиданно громко даже для самого себя стонет, притискивается к Илье ближе, наваливается и чувствует, как под животом становится мокро; и только через секунду понимает, что в ушах звенит от финального крика Ильи.  
Он засыпает еще до того, как Соло вытаскивает из него член - раскинувшись на постели в позе звезды и повернувшись лицом к окну. Ему совсем не мешают лучи солнца, скользящие по высокому лбу, светлым ресницам, щекам с еще не сошедшим румянцем возбуждения. И Соло не может не любоваться: он устраивается на боку, опирается на локоть, разглядывая знакомо-незнакомого Илью - абсолютно расслабленного, очень молодого и слегка улыбающегося во сне.   
“Пан, - думает Соло, целуя его в плечо и укладываясь на свободную подушку, - все-таки пан. Никуда теперь от меня не денешься”.


End file.
